The White-eyed ghost
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: Liz is being stalked by a ghost. To be more specific, a ghost with creepy glowing white eyes. If that's not scary enough, he hints that something else, something big is going to happen-and not everyone will survive it.
1. The fire

_I've publicly told people there's never been any such thing as Herobrine, and that I don't have any dead brothers, and that letting too many animals die in lava is a fool proof way to summon him, but that you don't need to be afraid of him. He only means well, he's looking out for you, trying to warn you of the dangers you can't see. There certainly are NO physical manifestations of Herobrine that will sneak out of your computer if you leave_ Minecraft _running at night, looming over you as you sleep with his pale eyes inches away from your face, as he tries to shout at you to wake up. Sometimes you wake up with a jolt, and he's gone, and all that lingers is the memory and faint echo of his wordless screaming. Of course it was just a dream. There's no way a morally dubious ghost with a god complex could at any point decide to haunt the children who play my game "for their own good", as there is NO SUCH THING. etc etc_-Notch

"Wooohoooo!" I yelled as I jumped down a cliff to the river below. I landed at the bottom and resurfaced, laughing. "That was awesome!"

My brother laughed. "Let's do it again!"

We magically appeared at the top again.

**_Okay, you might be a bit confused at this point. Well, you see, I was in a dream. It was a good dream, full of fun and such. That changed soon enough_****_. _**

The scene started to fade. "What no! I don't want to go! Hey, that rhymed. Maybe I can write poems."

Stupid ADHD.

Then, I was somewhere different.

I was somewhere...dark. I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't move. It was terrifying. Then a voice came out of the darkness.

**_Creepy, huh? Just wait._**

"_Waaaaaaaakeeeee uuuuuuupppppp_." I could finally move.

"W-who's there?"

"_Waaaaaaakkkeeeee uuuppppppp_."

"S-stop it."

"_You have to **wake up**_."

I heard footsteps and looked all around me, but couldn't see anything. A pair of glowing eyes appeared. "G-get a-away from me." I had meant to sound brave, but creepy glowing eyes tend to make you...not so brave.

Slowly, the eyes came closer. Now that they were closer, I could see who they were attached to. It was a man. He was wearing a teal shirt and dark blue jeans. I backed away until I hit a wall.

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "_Wake up_."

* * *

_wake up..._

I woke with a jolt. "It was a dream, it was just a dream." I told myself. "Hey, what's that smell?" I got up and put on a jacket. The smell was coming from outside my room. I opened my door and was blasted by a wave of heat. "What the hell!?" A fire was raging downstairs, creeping closer. "Shit." I started to cough, and dropped to the floor, crawling. I crawled to my brother's room and opened the door.

"Jake! Wake up!" He mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. "Jake! Wake _up_!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the floor. "Ow! Liz, what the hell-" He stared at the smoke in his room with wide eyes.

"Come on! We have to get mom and dad!"

He blinked and followed me as we made our way to the master bedroom.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" Dad sat up. "Huh? Whatsthematter?"

"There's a fire!"

He suddenly seemed more awake and shook Mom, who woke up too. He went over to the door and closed it quickly, before opening the window. I could hear sirens in the distance. "Everyone out, one at a time." I jumped out the window, wincing as I made contact with the ground. My brother came, then my Mom, and lastly, my Dad.

The firetrucks came only about 3 minutes after we got out, but by then, the fire had completely engulfed our house.

They came over and made us wear oxygen masks, even though we were (mostly) fine. "Thank goodness you woke up when you did, Liz." My brother said. "You saved us from being toasted."

"Uh, yeah." I decided not to mention my dream.

A cold wind blew, and I shivered.

"_I'll be watching. Always watching_."

_Wake up_


	2. The alley

Ch. 1

Let me introduce myself. I'm Liz Mcarthany. Liz is short for Elizabeth, but don't call me that. Ever. I have an older brother, Jake and a younger sister, Adele. I'm 14 and being stalked by a ghost.

Okay, that sounded weird. Let me rephrase that. I'm being stalked by a white-eyed ghost who keeps saving me when I'm in mortal danger. For instance about 2 months ago in that fire, that was the first time he saved me. The second was about a week ago.

~~Flashback~~

"Hey, Liz, glad to see that you're back to your normal self."

I smiled. "Thanks."

School was over, and people were rushing to get out. "Hey, my mom told me to get some stuff at the store after school, so I won't be able to go to your house."

"Oh, that's fine. You can come tomorrow."

"Bye!"

"See ya Liz!"

I walked out of the store, hands full of groceries. The sidewalk was filled with people. "Crap." I muttered.

I turned around and went through the shortcut. The shortcut was through an alleyway, the alley was disgusting, but it would save me 15 minutes of pushing and shoving through the crowd of people.

As I walked through the alley, I had a feeling that I was being watched. I ignored it and continued walking through the alley. There were a couple of guys in the alley as well, but I ignored them, walking straight past.

I got to the end of the alley, but I still had that strange feeling, so I turned around and saw a man wearing a teal shirt, and had glowing white eyes.

"You again!" He nodded. "What are you doing here?" He didn't answer and simply looked at me a little bit longer before disappearing.

**_It seemed like no big deal at the time. I thought he was just being creepy. But, let's skip forward, shall we?_**

"Mooooooom. Liz won't give me the remote." Jake complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Here you go." I tossed the remote at his head, but he caught it.

Turning to the news channel, Jake sat back and relaxed. "Seeiously? You're watching the news?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with the news."

'_Just in, there has been a murder in a local alley. Witnesses report having heard someone start to scream before being silenced. Several people went to investigate and found 3 men wielding knives. The 3 men managed to injure 4 people before being restrained. They are now in custody. Now to Tom, who's at the crime scene._'

The image turned to one of the alley I had gone into. I froze and tensed, staring at the screen in disbelief.

'_Thanks Judy. This is where the murder happened. The alleyway is often used by a shortcut by students attending Ostham High. Luckily, most of the students seemed to have other plans and didn't go into the alley avoiding a painful..._'

"Liz, you alright?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine it's just...nothing. I'm going to bed."

"Okay." My brother sounded a bit worried, but I walked past him into my room. Well, my new room.

~~End Flashback~~

And here we are. So, I closed the door and, felling more than a little stupid, called for my stalker. "Er, creepy stalker dude! Guy with the glowing eyes? Hero du-!" He appeared out of nowhere, standing next to me. I tried to calm my rapid heartbeat. "Damn, you scared me." He just stared at me with an expression that said. '_Why did you call me?_'

"Why do you keep saving me? I mean, I'm sure there are tons of people out there that need help, but why me?" He pointed to his mouth then shook his head. "You can't talk?" He nodded. "Wait." I opened the drawers on my desk and searched for some pencils and paper. "Dammit." I cursed again. "This is great, just when I need them, my pencils 'mysteriously' disappear." I looked up again, but my stalker was gone.

"Fabulous."

* * *

I was in a house. Well, not house, more like _mansion_. My stalker was there looking at me with those creepy glowing eyes. "You wished to talk?" He asked. "What I asked before, why did you save _me_ of all people?" He considered me for a second and replied, "Because you were the most likely one."

"Most likely one to survive?"

"The most likely one able to survive and defeat what's to come." He said softly.

"Wait? What? What's to come? And you didn't tell me your name!" The scene was starting to fade. Just before being completely sucked in by darkness, I heard him say, "Herobrine."

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

My stupid alarm clock went off. "Shuddap." I slapped the thing and knocked it too the floor, but it continued it's annoying beeping. I pulled my blanket over my head, but I could still hear it. Sighing, I gave in to the inevitable and got up.

~~Time skip of **doom**~~

Today, we got to do whatever we wanted in the computer lab, except for obvious things. I typed in 'Herobrine' and waited for the page to load. Results popped up and I clicked on the first one. The article read-

_Herobrine was believed to be an NPC(non-playable character) in the game of Minecraft. He was rumored to wear a teal shirt and dark blue pants, similar to the default skin. However, he had white eyes that glowed in the dark, as if they were a light source-_

There was nothing left to the article except blank space. As I watched, letters began to form.

**STOP.**

I blinked, surprised. Ignoring the weird letters, I clicked the word 'Minecraft' and read that article.

_Minecraft was an indie game that stopped being released after the mysterious disappearance of the creators._

That was it.

A word appeared on the screen.

**STOP. NOW.**

_What's going on? _I clicked the 'back' button.

ERROR 404

The page you requested to see does not exist.

_What!?_

**STOP TRYING.**

I clicked the 'forward' button now.

I was greeted with the 404 message.

**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP.**

The computer screen blacked out.


End file.
